1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors and electronic devices provided with the connectors.
2. Background Art
There is known a connector as disclosed in JP Publication No. 2004-87185 serving as an earphone jack for use in portable terminals such as smartphones. The connector is provided with a cover fitting thereover to prevent water intrusion into the portable terminal through the connector.